Buruan Katakan
by Widzilla
Summary: Warning! OOC parah! gender-bender Seiya! Le cerita is garing... siap-siap air. Ikki x fem.Seiya (?) Hyouga x fem.Seiya (?) Au ah gelap...


**WARNING!**  
**OOC parah! Gender-bender Seiya! Le cerita is garink... siap-siap air.**

**Fic terinspirasi dari lagu Project POP feat. Chrisye, 'Buruan Katakan'. Dan fic ini adalah fic request dari Tc-chan (akun deviantart). Tadinya dia minta fic Hyooga+Ikki x Seiya ... tapi berhubung aku lagi males bikin yaoi atopun shonen-ai... jadinya ya... begini inih.**

**pairing: ...tentuin sendiri aja deh...**

* * *

******Buruan Katakan**

Matahari bersinar terang disuatu pagi, sinarnya menyentuh atap sekolah_ Saint Sanctuary Academy_ dengan terangnya... Para siswa yang berhamburan berdatangan dari segala penjuru arah jalan, memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada yang menyapa temannya dari jauh, ada yang mendekati temannya dan memberi tepukan akrab di bahu, ada yang bersepeda, ada yang berjalan sambil membaca, dan... ada yang lomba lari sampai sekolah. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata biru, dan seorang cowok gagah tegap tinggi berambut biru gelap. Di bibir gerbang tengah menunggu seorang cowok berambut hijau.  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" teriak cowok berambut biru gelap yang bernama Ikki.  
"Gol, mbahmu! Emang bola? Curaaaang! Ulaaang!" protes si pirang, yang bernama Hyouga.  
"Hoi hoi... mau ngulang darimana? masa ngulang dari rumah...?" cowok berambut hijau mendekati abangnya yang masih bangga akan kemenangannya.  
"Udah bang... ntar lagi masuk kelas lo..."  
Ikki mlengos ninggalin adik dan temannya. "Ya wes lah... Yuk Shun, Hyouga..."

Shun menghela napas agak panjang melihat abangnya yang emang dasarnya cuwek. Saking cueknya, dia lupa ngiket tali sepatunya yang copot pas sampe di gerbang tadi. _Jatoh ga? Jatoh ga?_ Akhirnya Ikki jatoh nabrak pintu. Sukurin, siapa suruh jalan kaga liat pintu depannya kebuka? Mana tali sepatu bikin doi susah berdiri. Hyouga ngakak ngeliatnya. "WAHAH! Banyooool! Pagi-pagi udah rajin banget banyol!". Dari balik pintu keluar cowok kalem berambut panjang. Shun yang langsung nyadar itu temen mereka langsung nyapa. "Shiryu, pagi..."

"Eh, kalian... pagi..." Shiryu liat Ikki yang masih susah berdiri. "Bang, kamu ngapain si? Udah EsEmA kelas tiga masih susah amat ngiket tali sepatu..."  
"Brisik! Kena kutuk Hyouga nih... Rajin banget ngejampi-jampi sepatu orang pagi-pagi!" Akhirnya berhasil juga Ikki ngiket tali sepatunya sambil berdiri satu kaki. Hyouga langsung keki dituduh begitu.  
"Eh, siapa yang _ngejahit-jahit_?"  
"'_Jampi_', Hyouga..." Shun betulin kata-kata Hyouga yang selalu kepleset lidah.  
"Emang tadi gue ngomong apa?"  
"_Jahit_..."  
"Bo'ong kamu...! Aku'kan bilang '_jampi_'..."  
"Au ah... susah ngomong sama kamu..." Shun beranjak ninggalin abang dan temen sekelasnya yang masih debat. Shiryu juga langsung maen tinggal aja. Tapi sebelum Shun mau belok menuju kelasnya, mendadak ada yang nabrak. Otomatis Shun kaget dan nangkep cewek yang nggak sengaja nabrak dia, karena nyaris jatoh.  
"Eh, maaf... gak apa-apa?"  
Hyouga dan Ikki langsung berhenti jewer-jeweran pipi. Mau senam muka apa?  
"Ada apa, Shun?" Keduanya mendekati Shun sambil nge-elus-elus pipinya yang udah dower.

Mendadak Hyouga dan Ikki terdiam melihat sosok cewek berambut coklat pendek yang belum pernah mereka liat sebelumnya disekolah itu.  
"Ah, maaf... aku... aku nggak sengaja..." si cewek kelihatan agak gugup sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari Shun.  
Shun tersenyum ramah. Kalo diperhatiin bisa-bisa keliatan efek 'cling-cling' di mata. Dan entah angin dari mana mendadak rambutnya tergerai. Lalu ada mawar berterbangan. Hayoloh, apa pula ini?  
"Nggak apa-apa kok... Kamu anak baru ya...? Kelas mana?"  
Si cewek jadi lega, "Aku nyari kelas 1-3 ... tau itu dimana...?" Tanyanya.  
"Oh, kebetulan aku dan temanku dari kelas itu... Ayo kuantar... Hyouga, ayo..."  
Sembari si cewek pergi dengan Shun menuju kelas 1-3, Hyouga dan Ikki malah asik melongo, dan digeplaklah kepala mereka sama guru kedisiplinan, Tatsumi-sensei, karena udah mau masuk kelas.  
"Bel udah berbunyi! Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Semuanya... kenalkan teman baru kalian... Seiya..."  
Seiya senyum sambil mengenalkan dirinya. "Salam kenal semua, mohon bantuannya."  
Bu guru Marin menyuruh Seiya duduk di dekat Shun disamping jendela. Beberapa anak bisik-bisik ingin kenalan lebih lanjut, tapi Bu guru Marin berdehem ngasih tanda supaya kembali ke pelajaran. Akhirnya pas istirahat, anak-anak kumpul ngelilingin Seiya nanya-nanya. Ya nanya kota asalnyalah, sekolah sebelumnyalah, nanya makanan kesukaan, pelajaran kesukaan, de-el-el...

Seiya yang ceria dan ramah dengan mudahnya mendapat teman dalam sehari saja.  
Tapi... tiga hari kemudian, perasaannya mulai nggak enak.  
Karena dia lumayan deket sama Shun, makanya dia cerita sama doi.  
"...aku... ngerasa ada yang merhatiin aku... Kerasa panas-dingin... Jangan-jangan ada yang nggak suka sama aku disini ya...?"  
Shun terdiam, sambil mainan pinsil ditangannya. "Panas... dingin...?"  
Seiya ngangguk, "Iya... kadang panas... kadang dingin... Kalo di kelas kerasa dingin, kalo lagi di koridor, kadang kerasa panas... aneh gitu..."  
Sayangnya Seiya nggak dapet solusi dan jawaban apa-apa dari Shun hari itu, malah Shun cuma bilang kalau itu cuma perasaan Seiya belaka.

* * *

Dirumah, Shun ngetok kamar abangnya. "Bang... mau bicara bentar deh..."  
Begitu masuk nemuin abangnya yang lagi baca majalah, Shun langsung duduk bersila dan langsung main tembak, "Abang, suka sama si Sei-chan anak baru kelasku ya?"  
Ikki yang lagi makan kue langsung keselek sejadi-jadinya.  
"Nyebut bang... nyebut..." Adek odong, orang keselek suruh nyebut-nyebut.  
"K, kamu bicara apaan sih?"  
"Nggak usah bo'ong deh... Kadang2 aku juga liat abang ngintilin Seiya kalo di koridor pas istirahat... Apalagi tatapan abang itu membakar tau... Bener-bener membakar... Panas! Abang naksir dia?"  
Ikki langsung memerah wajahnya sambil mainan jari. "Eee... itu... anuuu... ng... k,kamu jangan bilang-bilang dia yah...! Pliiiis! Aku malu coy!"  
Shun gak bisa komen apa-apa, cuma menghela napas lalu janji gak akan bilang-bilang ke Seiya.

* * *

Besoknya, pas lagi maen basket ama Hyouga, Shun juga langsung maen tanya aja.  
"Kamu naksir Seiya, ya?"  
Hyouga langsung kejedot ring basket setelah begaya-gaya _slam dunk_ kemudian ngedenger pertanyaan Shun.  
"WOOAAADOOOH! MAMEEEEEEEH! GANTENG GUE ILAAAAANG!"  
Shun muter matanya sambil nolong Hyouga yang meraung-raung kesakitan di tanah. Dasar anak mami.  
"K, kamu nanya apaan sih?"  
"Heh, gak usah bo'ong... kamu kalo natap orang langsung ketauan tau... jurus 'Tatapan Es'-mu itu khas banget kayak asinan betawi..."  
"Edan, disamain sama asinan..." Hyouga nggak bisa mengelak, dia kediem lama sambil nyembunyiin muka merahnya. "J, jangan bilang-bilang Sei-chan yah..."  
"Lah, kita' kan sekelas...! Ngobrol-lah sama dia...! Tanya nomer hapenya kek... Masa nelpon gak pernah...! SMS gak pernah...!"  
"AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSAAA!"  
"Dasar kere..." sindiran maudh langsung menusuk organ dalam Hyouga, dan langsung ko-it.

* * *

Shun akhirnya cuma bisa diem aja dan nyimpen rahasia sobat dan abangnya itu. Sampe akhirnya suatu saat...  
"Taman ria...? Eh? Boleh nih?" Seiya melihat tiket di tangannya sambil berbinar-binar.  
"Boleh dong... kebetulan aku mau pergi sama abang dan sobatku si Hyouga... Tapi satu tiket buat dua orang, dari pada mubazir, kamu ikut aja..."  
Seiya menerima ajakan Shun dengan girang. Akhirnya Shun 'laporan' ke abangnya yang lagi pelajaran olah raga di lapangan.

"APA? Beneran dia mau ikut? Ciyusss? Miapah?"  
"Bang, jijay sumpah kamu ngomong kayak gitu... Udah, ah... pokoknya besok minggu kita pergi berempat sama Hyouga... yuk..." Shun langsung pamit dari lapangan menuju kelasnya.  
Ikki langsung kebayang 'kencan' di taman ria nanti... bersama cewe manis yang dia belum pernah sama sekali ngobrol. Dan impiannya mendadak hancur begitu sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.  
"HEH! OLAHRAGA KOK MALAH BENGONG! LARI 37 PUTARAN!"  
Ikki meringis ngelus-elus kepalanya. Aldebaran sang guru olah raga udah kembang kempis aja hidungnya kayak banteng liat monyet. Memangnya ada apa dengan banteng dan monyet? Entahlah, penulis-pun heran. Yang penting, Ikki jadi keki sama peringatan gurunya.  
"Nanggung banget putarannya...!?"  
"Oh, mau nambah? Oke! Jadi 53 putaran!"  
"JYAH! KOK NAMBAH! MANA TETEP NANGGUNG LAGI JUMLAHNYA, _kumaha atuh_?!" Ikki kepaksa lari sebelum dilempar bogem sama gurunya dan sebelum jumlah putarannya tambah nanggung.

Dan Hyouga juga bereaksi yang sama dengan Ikki, begitu Shun kasih tau rencana ajakannya berhasil.  
"ASEEEEEK! Shun! Kamu bantuin aku deketin dia yah!"  
"Ogah, yang itu kamu usaha sendiri..." Shun langsung ngingsot ninggalin Hyouga. Meski sahabatnya menolak membantu, Hyouga tidak patah semangat, dia bersumpah akan berjuang sendiri. Saking bahagianya, guru Camus yang lagi lewat langsung disosor Hyouga pamer-pamer mau kencan. "PAAAK! minta pulsa, paaak! Eh, maksud saya... Saya mau kencan paaak!". Camus pentok kepala Hyouga, ngarep-ngarep muridnya sadar dari sarap. Percuma deh, dia malah tambah gigit-gigit mawar. "Murid sekarang... sinting semuah..."

* * *

Hari minggunya, Seiya udah nunggu di taman ria. Shun, Ikki, dan Hyouga mendekatinya. Shun mulai ngerasa agak rese gara-gara Hyouga mulai tepe-tepe dan Ikki mulai pasang muka ngerayu.  
Dan akhirnya tanpa diberi tahu oleh Shun, Ikki dan Hyouga langsung menyadari, bahwa mereka adalah rival.  
"Heh, anak mamih... Gue duluan naksir dia, tau...?"  
"Mana gue tau? Suka-suka gue mau ngedeketin siapa..."  
Akhirnya Shun dan Seiya masuk duluan ninggalin dua makhluk yang asik pelotot-pelototan di depan gerbang taman ria. Dan... akhirnya selama mereka main di taman ria, Ikki dan Hyouga sibuk ngajakin Seiya main ke wahana yang mereka tunjuk dan berebutan untuk duduk disampingnya. Seiya yang polos-polos aja ya... mana nyadar kalo dua ekor itu lagi berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Malahan, tiap Hyouga dan Ikki sibuk pelotot-pelototan, Shun dan Seiya asik main di wahana lain dan ninggalin keduanya.  
Ketika udah sore, Seiya udah puas main, dan saatnya mereka pulang.  
"Makasih banyak ya ajakannya, aku seneng banget!"  
Shun tersenyum melihat Seiya yang senang dan terlihat puas akan pengalamannya di taman ria bersama. Sedangkan Ikki dan Hyouga malah pundung, karena kesempatan mereka ngedeketin Seiya malah terbuang sia-sia... Lagian, salah sendiri malah asik pelotot-pelototan.

* * *

Malemnya, Shun blenger tepar di karpet sambil nonton tivi, sementara abangnya curhat panjang lebar akan kekecewaannya di taman ria tadi. "Kok kamu gak bilang-bilang kalo Hyouga juga naksir dia siiii...?"  
"Bang, kalo aku kasih tauin juga percuma. Toh kalian bakal nyadar'kan? Lagian aku kasih tauin, emang abang mau berusaha ngedeketin Sei-chan? Ngomong sama dia aja susah... apalagi ngaku suka..."  
Shun kembali slonjor sambil makanin kue. Ikki malah tambah ngerengek.  
"Bang, mending ya... Abang buruan ngomong langsung ke Sei-chan deh soal perasaanmu. Kalo kalian lebih deket dari ini, biasanya kalo mau ngomong suka itu tambah sulit...!" Nasehat Shun. Ikki cuma bisa diem denger nasehat dari adeknya.  
Shun yang mulai capek akhirnya mengunci diri di kamarnya, mendadak handphonenya bunyi dan langsung muncul nama_ 'Angsa Lebe Anak Mamih'_...  
Shun menghela napas sebelum menjawab panggilan teleponnya. "Ya? Ada apa, Hyouga...?"  
Dan seperti dugaan Shun, kelihan sobatnya sama persis dengan curhatan abangnya tadi. Tentu saja Shun kasih nasehat yang sama. "Kamu... mending kalo suka ngomong cepetan... Kalo nggak keburu ada orang lain naksir dia, lalu nembak dia duluan..."

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah, Hyouga akhirnya berjuang untuk mengobrol dengan Seiya. Meski sekedar nanya kabar...  
"Sei-chan, pagiii...!"  
"Ah, pagi, Hyouga..."  
Berkat dorongan dari Shun, Hyouga akhirnya bisa dekat dan mulai sering bareng dengan Shun dan Seiya. Mereka bertiga jadi makin akrab. Tapi masalah Shun belum selesai sampe disitu. Ikki yang keliatan banget sirik sering bikin Shun pusing tujuh keliling kalo lagi curhat.

"Kamu adekku bukan siiii? Bantuin abangmu ini doooong!"  
"Ya abang sok aja deketin kita kalo lagi ada Seiyaaaaa! Ja'im banget sih! Gak usah jaga jarak karena abang dari kelas 3 deh!"  
Dan berkat hujatan-hujatan dari sang adek yang menusuk-nusuk jiwa dan harga diri sang kakak, akhirnya Ikki mau juga berjuang ngedeketin Seiya. Akhirnya, Shun, Hyouga, Ikki, dan Seiya jadi sering bareng kemana-mana.  
Shiryu, salah satu sohib mereka yang dari kelas 2 jadi bingung liat Ikki dan Hyouga yang jadi agak-agak jaga jarak, dan mulai sering memperhatikan tampang mereka, alias sering ngaca.  
"Err... Ini aku aja ato mereka memang jadi aneh sih...?" tanya Shiryu ke Shun. Shun akhirnya cerita ke Shiryu, tanpa memberitahu jati diri orang yang ditaksir keduanya. Alasannya Hyouga dan Ikki masih malu. Jyah! Udah EsEmA masih malu-malu.  
Shiryu cuma manggut-manggut. "Yaaah... good luck aja deh buat mereka..."  
"Bang, kamu jadi jarang kumpul ama kita-kita sih? Keasikan di perpus nih...! Baca buku mulu...!" sindir Shun. "Yee... Kalian aja yang jadinya lebih sering barengan, kemana-mana kagak ngajak-ngajak..."  
Shun cekikikan. "Hehe, sori bang... lagi sibuk bantu tu dua makhluk sih..."

Dan lama kelamaan, benar saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Shun. Ikki dan Hyouga semakin sulit untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Seiya. Semakin akrab, mereka jadi ragu untuk mencampur pertemanan dengan bumbu cinta romantisme. Tapi bukan berarti persaingan berakhir. Karena keduanya memiliki perasaan yang telah lama disimpan, makin mantaplah perasaan keduanya pada Seiya.

* * *

"Shun... besok... aku mau nembak Seiya...!"  
Shun terdiam sambil angkat alis mendengar kata-kata serius Ikki dari pintu kamarnya.  
Mendadak cowok berambut ijo itu berlutut sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas.  
"Ya Tuhan... terima kasih...! Akhirnya abangku yang lemod ini mau juga bilang sejujurnya ke gebetannya..."  
"Heh! Aku serius...!"  
"Tau kok..."

* * *

Tengah malam, pas Shun lagi tidur dengan pulasnya, handphonenya malah berbunyi, padahal alarm dia pasang jam 6 pagi, kok bunyi jam 2 pagi?  
Tanpa peduli melihat nama peneleponnya, dia langsung angkat sambil ngantuk-ngantuk "Halooooh?"  
Terdengarlah suara menggelegar khas logat-logat Rusia, dan Shun meski masih ngantuk, bisa langsung tau siapa yang nelpon."Bang! Besok! Aku bakal nembak Seiya!"  
"Mati dong...?" jawabnya sambil teler.  
"Aku serius!"  
"Iya... iya..." tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shun langsung matiin telpon dan kembali tidur. Sedangkan Hyouga yang bingung karena langsung diputus sambungan telponnya, cuma bisa berhalo-halo ria di kamarnya.

Esoknya, Seiya kaget nemuin dua kertas yang berisi sama di loker sepatunya, sama-sama tak bernama, tetapi dengan tulisan yang berbeda.  
_"Aku tunggu di lapangan samping sekolah pulang nanti."_  
Jujur aja Seiya jadi khawatir, takut kenapa-kenapa. Tapi dia ragu mau ngomong ke Shun, Hyouga maupun Ikki. Karena Seiya khawatir dia jadi tergantung banget pada teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa minggu ini di sekolah barunya.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah, Seiya mampir di lapangan samping sekolah dengan ragu-ragu. Agak lama ia menunggu. Tapi akhirnya, dia malah nemuin Hyouga dan Ikki yang lagi asik pelotot-pelototan lagi sambil jalan menuju lapangan.  
"Eh? Lo? Ikki-senpai? Hyouga-kun? Kok disini...? Ada apa...?"  
"Sei-chan!" Keduanya langsung menoleh dan mendekati Seiya. Terang aja cewek itu jadi tambah takut.  
"E,eh? A, ada apa nih?"  
"A,aku... Aku... sebenernya aku...!" Ujar Hyouga dan Ikki berbarengan dan terbata-bata dengan wajah merah.  
Tentu aja Seiya bingung, dia nungguin kelanjutan dari kata-kata kedua sahabatnya yang tak kunjung selese. Shun akhirnya muncul dari balik tembok sambil tepok jidat. "Begooo... bego..." desahnya.  
"Lo? Shun? Ada apa sih ini...?" Seiya masih kebingungan liat Hyouga dan Ikki yang kaya' lagi nahan boker. Shun cuma bisa diem merhatiin ketiganya.

"Lo? Hei... Kalian belum pulang...?"  
Keempat sohib itu menoleh ke arah cowok yang mendekati mereka.  
"Shiryu...!" Seiya berlari kecil mendekati Shiryu. Ikki dan Hyouga jadi bengong, cengo.

"Sei-chan? Belum pulang...?"  
"Ung-ng... Ada yang ngasih aku kertas ini tadi pagi... tapi aku tungguin daritadi nggak ada yang datang... Kebetulan aku bertemu Shun, Hyouga-kun, dan Ikki-senpai..."  
Shiryu menerima dua kertas yang Seiya temuin di lokernya tadi pagi. Dia cuma menghela napas.  
"Jangan-jangan ada yang naksir kamu... lalu mau ngungkapin perasaannya ke kamu...?"  
Seiya jadi gugup dan memerah wajahnya. "E,eh?"  
Shiryu tertawa kecil "Ternyata kau populer juga yah..."  
Seiya menunduk malu, Shiryu tersenyum dan ngelus-elus kepala cewek itu.  
"Mulai besok, aku akan sering-sering berjalan denganmu deh... supaya orang-orang tahu kalau kita ini sudah jadian..."

Ikki, Hyouga, dan Shun jadi cengo mendengar kata-kata Shiryu.  
"...eh?..." ujar ketiganya singkat.  
"Ka,kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan...?" tanya Shun pelan.  
"Ah, mm... kira-kira sejak dua minggu yang lalu..." jawab Seiya malu-malu. Shiryu menambah, "... aku yang mengutarakan perasaanku padanya duluan..."  
Cowok berambut panjang hitam itu merangkul bahu Seiya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tiga sohib yang masih asik bengong, terdiam, bermilyar-milyar bahasa.  
"Kita duluan ya..." pamit Seiya.

Shun terdiam agak lama dan melirik pada Hyouga dan Ikki yang masihi mematung memunggunginya. Ia berjalan menuju keduanya dan menemukan... keduanya memiliki tatapan kosong, bagai keong kehilangan corong di siang bolong naik odong-odong sambil makan lontong. Dia berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sambil menggelengkan kepala.  
"Yang penting... aku udah pernah bilang sama mereka... **'Buruan Katakan'**... Ya... gini deh..."

Malemnya, nggak Hyouga, nggak Ikki... akhirnya bercurhat ria ke Shun yang dengan terpaksa tidur sambil duduk, dengan abang dan sohibnya (yang nginep disitu) di kedua sisinya, sembari mewek-mewek penuh penyesalan...

**END**


End file.
